


The Sleepover

by NobodyKnowsMyPain



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boxers, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Skater Adrien Agreste, Skater Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Swearing, scavenger hunt, slumber party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyKnowsMyPain/pseuds/NobodyKnowsMyPain
Summary: The night before summer starts, Marinette and her best friends have a slumber party at the Dupain-Chengs where they participate in a scavenger hunt against a group of some of the most “popular” girls from their grade. Follow Marinette and her friends as they steal a car and boys underpants and sneak into a nightclub, all without their parents knowing!(Formerly called Miraculous Slumber Party)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are no miraculous in this story. Everyone is a normal non superhero person.
> 
> A Miraculous Ladybug story based on the movie Sleepover from 2004.
> 
> (The story doesn’t take place in Paris. The town is made up and is sort of like a USA town but they live in France.)
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated! :3

"Girl, tonights gonna be the best!" 

I laugh as Alya wraps her arm around me as we walk down the hallway of our middle school. 8th grade was over. In a few months we will be in highschool. But tonight we were having a slumber party at my house to say goodbye to our friend Kagami who is moving back to Japan.

"I know! I can't wait. Papa baked some macaroons for tonight," I say giggling as we continue down the hallway. 

Suddenly we are both jostled to the side by passing students, I feel myself bump into someone. I look up and see our English teacher, well former teacher now, Mr. Ramier.

"Oh, girls, I was just looking for you. I wanted to give you this list of books to read over the summer," Mr. Ramier says as he hands us each a sheet of paper. 

I look down and see a long list of names. Gary Pulson, Mary Higgins Clark, and J.K. Rowling are a few names I notice before I look back up. Alya looks surprised, just like I feel.

"It's a list of authors who wrote their stories in english. Your English teacher in highschool will be a lot tougher than me, so I figured I'd help you graduating 8th graders by giving you a list of books in english to help you practice." The smile Mr. Ramier gives us is huge.

"Uh, that's super nice of you, Mr. Ramier," I say. Alya nods her head along. She looks like she is going to say something but suddenly a kid is jumping between her and I and spraying Mr. Ramier with a spray bottle before taking off. Mr. Ramier shakes his head to get the water off.

"Hey, you get back here!" He takes off after the kid. I look at Alya and we both break out laughing, continuing on our way to our lockers. As we reach them I see Kagami walking towards us, a frown on her face. She holds up a piece of paper soon as she gets close to us.

"Lyla Rossi is holding a slumber party tonight. She invited Chloe, which means Sabrina will go obviously, as well as Aurore. Tonight is going to be weird if there's only three of us at your slumber party, Mari," Kagami says as I read over the paper. It's an invite to Lyla’s party. "She tried to invite me," Kagami adds. 

Suddenly there's loud laughter. I look up and see Lyla walking past with Aurore and her arms hooked together, laughing at something. Chloe is walking next to them, typing something on her phone and Sabrina is following behind, a huge grin on her face. Chloe suddenly looks up from her phone and glances at us. Without stopping she starts talking as she walks past, "Oops, sorry I can't make it tonight, you understand, right, Mari?" She says before she moves on.

"Oh, I can't stand that girl! I can't believe we used to be best friends with her!" Alya says angrily as she slams her lockers door. I jump and look back towards her. Before I can say anything though someone bumps into me from behind. I turn and see Mylene.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay, Marinette?" She says as she frantically looks me over. I grin at Mylene as I nod my head.

"Yes, I'm great!" I say laughing a little. I look over at Alya and Kagami, raising my eyebrows and looking towards where Chloe had gone and down to Mylene. Both instantly seem to catch on. We can just ask Mylene to come in place of Chloe so that the sleepover isn't totally ruined. 4 is super great for a sleepover, 3 would be lame and someone would be the 3rd wheel. 

"But, hey, actually I was just looking for you. Did you want to come over tonight, say around 7 for a sleepover?" I ask Mylene. Her eyes go wide and she grins.

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" Mylene does a little jump of excitement. "Let me just text my mom to get an okay." She takes her phone out and types something on there. Almost right away I hear a ding signaling she got a reply. "She said yes!"

"Okay, great! I will just text you my address, okay?” I say as I pull out my phone, doing just that.

“Awesome. I gotta get going so I can pack for tonight,” Mylene says with a little giggle before she hurries off. I watch her disappear amongst the crowded hallway of students. Almost as soon as she disappears I hear loud laughs. I look over and see Nathaniel Kurtzberg walking past with his friends. I try to hide behind Alya and Kagami, hoping none of them see me. For some reason all seem to like me but Nathaniel seems to be crushing on me the hardest and it's annoying.

“Marinette, our fair goddess! I am so glad to see you!” Damn, Nathaniel saw me. I slide out from behind Alya and Kagami. “I was wondering if it is true that you are having a slumber party without inviting us!” I roll my eyes at him.

“Sorry, Maman said I can only invite three GIRLS. No boys allowed,” I say, “and even if boys were allowed, you three would not be invited.” Marc and Nathaniel actually pout at that. Max just looks a little saddened.

“Sorry boys, like the girl said, you aren’t invited, so bye!” Alya grabs Kagami and my arms as she says this and starts dragging us down the hallway.

At the doors leading outside Kagami says her goodbyes, as she needs to go home before she can come over for the night. Alya and I began walking to my house, Alya’s parents were cool with her just coming over to my house straight away. She didn't even need to bring a bag of clothes as she had a few changes of clothes at my house from past sleepovers we had. We talk about random things, like how we think tonight is going to go. Without realizing it a few minutes have passed and suddenly Alya is holding onto my arm tightly. I stop and look around, realizing that we are by the highschool we will be attending in a few months. She points to the water fountain that is in front of the school.

“I bet next year we will get to sit there for lunch,” She says with a grin. I shake my head. 

“Ha, as if! Alya, you know we aren’t “popular” enough to sit there. We are too “nerdy” and will probably be stuck sitting by the trash cans!” I say, pointing to the left of us where there are picnic tables next to some trash cans. 

Alya opens her mouth to respond but I don’t catch what she says. Because that's when I noticed him. Adrien Agreste, the guy I have been in love with since I was 9, is riding a skateboard on the sidewalk a few feet away from us by the fountain. There's a shout of his name from behind us and suddenly he is skating past us towards a group of guys. I just stare as he passes, he does not look at me once.

“Earth to Marinette!” Alya is snapping her fingers in front of my face. I jump back slightly and look at her, frowning as I do.

“How can I be so in love with him, but it's like I don’t even exist to him?” I feel slightly hurt. He has never looked at me before as far as I know. I mean, sure he is two years older, but damn I think I at least deserve a small glance. I am not too terribly ugly.

“Just forget about him for tonight and have fun!” Alya grabs my hand and starts pulling me along, away from where Adrien was with his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, did I tell you that my older cousin is staying with us?” I ask Alya as we reach my yard. I slow my walking as we walk up the driveway towards the large white house I live in.

“Um, your cousin? As in your cousin Bridgette who dated Felix, Adrien Agreste's cousin, up until last year when she moved to Paris to go to University to be a doctor?” Alya looks at me with a confused look.

“Yeah, she dropped out of Uni a few weeks ago before the semester was over and moved back home, she says she doesn’t feel like being a doctor anymore. Her mother wasn’t very happy about that and kicked her out so my parents decided to let her stay with us until she finds a job. She is super upset right now and tends to just stare off into space. So if she suddenly just stops talking and looking at the wall, don’t get freaked out. It is totally normal for her right now,” I explain to her as we reach the front door. I reach into my pocket to grab my house key but suddenly the door is being opened by my maman. 

“Sweetie, there you are! Hurry in so that I can show you girls what I got for your slumber party!” 

My maman rushes us into the house and into the living room where I notice a large lime green bag sitting on the coffee table. My husky, Tikki, is sniffing at the bag. I groan when I see the name on the bag. “Victors Party House” is the store my parents always go to for parties. While it was a nice enough store, the decorations they had there were kind of childish. My mom shoos Tikki away from the bag and reaches into it. 

“I know how much you love ladybugs, so look what I go! Ladybug themed plates, cups, and even these cute ladybug antennas!” She pulls out one of each thing as she talks. I wince when I see the antennas.

“Maman, I am fourteen now, almost fifteen. Don’t you think these are a little childish?” I ask her as she puts the antennas on her head. She has the biggest grin on her face.

“Nonsense, ladybugs are not just for children! Besides I know you have a ladybug pillow!” She walks past me, patting my shoulder as she says this. I hear a loud giggle as she walks into the kitchen towards my papa. I look behind me and see Bridgette sitting on the steps, staring at my mamon. Tikki is leaning against the side of her leg.

“Aww, little Mari is having a ladybug themed party!” Bridgette says with a giggle.  
  
I look towards the kitchen to see if my parents are watching but neither are looking. I quickly flip Bridgette off before either can see. Bridgette rolls her eyes at that and just flips me off right back.

“You know, maybe I should cancel my plans and stay in tonight. The girls would understand,” My mamon says suddenly. I freeze up. My mamon could not stay in tonight! She wouldn’t let my friends and I have a moment alone. Papa usually gets distracted trying to modify his current cookie recipes and leaves us alone, but my mamon will bother us like crazy to remind us to be quiet or to see if we wanted snacks.

“No, Mamon! You can’t!” I say quickly as I hurry towards her. She raises her eyebrow at that. I quickly try to backpedal. “What I mean to say is that you never get any time to go out with your friends. Also, isn’t Mrs. Cesaire going as well? Alya says her mom has been looking forward to this night out with you, Nadja, and Anarka for weeks now.”

“She is right, Mrs. Cheng, my mom has been going on about how she really needs a break from the twins and my papa,” Alya says from behind me. I turn and give her a grateful smile and she gives me a thumbs up. I look back to my mamon and see her looking thoughtful.

“Fine, what are the slumber party rules?” She says as she crosses her arms.

“Oh for the love of...ugh,” I sigh. “No leaving the house, no boys, and no damaging anything important.”

“And if you break any of those rules you will be staying with your grandpa helping him bake bread while your father and I go to Paris to visit your grandma.”

“Mamon, you can’t be serious!” I say with a pout. She knows I would never break the rules like that, why would she even say that?

“I am very serious, Mari. Now you girls go put your book bags away and tidy up your bedroom, I saw that it is still a bit messy from when you redecorated it last weekend.”  
  
I frown at that as I turn and quickly run up the steps to my bedroom. My mamon went into my bedroom without asking me if it was okay? What did she see? I throw open my bedroom door and start looking around to see if anything is out of place. Everything looks to be the way I had left it. I breathe a sigh of relief as I sit on my bed. Alya closes the door behind herself as she walks into the room then. She looks around my room with a surprised look. 

“Oh, that's right I forgot to mention that papa and Bridgette helped me decorate my room last weekend when mamon was shopping.”

Mamon wasn’t too happy about it as papa and I had painted over the ladybugs she had painted on the wall when I was a baby. Instead of a lime green with bright red ladybugs my bedroom walls were now a light pink with a black rose painted above my bed. Papa had even surprised me with a new comforter in a dark pink with black and white stripes on the bottom. We also painted my vanity a dark pink.

“Wow, girl, it sure looks more like a teenage girls room then it used to,” Alya says as she hops on to the bed next to me. “Your mom sure doesn’t want you growing up, does she?”

“Oh my god you have no ideal!” I hop off my bed and hurry over to my dresser. I open the top drawer and pull out one of the new pairs of granny panties my mamon just bought me. I hold them up so Alya can see them. “Look at what she bought me.”

“Oh, ha, now those are hot!” Alya smirks at me. I glare at her.

“She seriously thinks I am a kid still and it makes me angry. Most girls our age are wearing lacy panties or even thongs, but no! I get stuck wearing white granny panties!” Suddenly my bedroom door is thrown open and Bridgette is there, leaning against the door way. She grins at me.

“My mamon bought me granny panties up until my eighteenth birthday. Must be a Cheng sister thing.” I quickly toss the panties back into the drawer as she says this, blushing as I do so. How embarrassing!

“Bridgette, knock please!” I scold her. She rolls her eyes and walks into my room.

“Hey, anyways I was wondering if I could borrow some money? Your mamon offered me some so I could go get a new outfit for job interviews but I already feel so bad for living here rent free. I mean sure I help out with chores, but that's different then paying rent.”

“Um, no, sorry. Get out though!” I quickly grab my ladybug pillow from my bed and toss it at her. She grabs it before it hits her.

“Fine, I was just asking…” She leaves the room after tossing the pillow back at me. I rush towards the door.

“I am a growing woman! I need a lock on my door!” I call out before I slam it shut. I flip Alya off as she starts laughing.

“Oh yeah, laugh it up. Now get up and help me get this place ready for the slumber party,” I tell her. She rolls her eyes at me but does get up and help me. Oh, tonight is gonna be so sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go! Chapter 2! Remember to leave a comment please <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts off as Marinette's POV and then switches to Chloe's.

“So, what are your plans for the night?” My papa asks as I snatch a macaroon from the plate he is carrying. I hop onto the counter as Alya grabs one as well.

“Just listen to music, watch some movies, you know. The usual,” I tell him. Also gossip about boys but he doesn’t need to know that. 

I hear heels clicking against wood so I look towards the livingroom to see my mamon walking down the steps. Her dark blue hair is curled and she has on black pants with matching black strapless heels. Her blouse is a dark green and has a low neckline. Huh, she is dressed pretty nice considering she is just going out to dinner with her girl friends.

“Darling, I feel so bad leaving you alone with the girls tonight. You sure you don’t mind that I go out?” My mamon walks up to my papa. He bends down to kiss her cheek. Alya and I pretend to gag at that, my mamon gives us a stern look.

“Yes, you go have your fun, and while you are gone my love I will be working on perfecting our peppermint macaron recipe.”

“Oh, sweetie, why don't you just relax tonight? Our peppermint recipe is fine,” My mamon says with a fond smile. Papa shakes his head.

“No, no. I just know there is something missing and I am going to figure out what it is.” Papa walks off towards the pantry, muttering to himself as he does. There is a honk from outside then. We all look towards the living room at the door and my mamon smiles.

“Okay, that should be your mother, Alya with the girls. I will be going now. You girls behave yourself tonight, okay?” Alya and I hop down from the counter as she says this.

“Okay, mamon, go now and have fun!” I say pushing on her arm to get her to walk towards the door. She goes with it and I follow her, Alya close behind.

“Make sure to keep the music down, please. I am finally on good terms with the Kantes. It is mostly thanks to their son, Max, though saying that you are his friend. His mamon told me she is happy he is finally making friends that are girls,” She says as she grabs her purse from the table by the door. I roll my eyes at that. Max and me friends? As if. More like him and his friends stalk me.

“Okay, okay! Bye!” I shut the door on my mom as soon as she was out. I quickly walk around the corner by the door and look out the window, watching my mamon get into Alya’s mothers car.

“What do you think they even do for fun?” Alya asks me. I shrug.

“My mamon do something fun? Please, they probably are just going out for dinner,” I say to her. “Now come on.” I grab her arm and pull away from the window towards the steps. Before we reach them the doorbell goes off. We look at each other and squeal.

“Party!”

~~~~~  
“So, what color do you want to paint your toenails?” I ask Mylene.

Kagami is sitting on one of the bean bags I have in my room already painting hers a dark red while Alya paints hers a vibrant orange as she sits on the other bean bag chair. I myself have picked out two shades of pink to paint mine but I want to make sure Mylene is feeling included first. Mylene bites her lip as she looks over my collection of nail polish. She grabs three after a few moments of deciding. All are neon colors; green, yellow, and blue.

“Awesome, time to get this party started!” 

I grab my laptop and go to youtube. I click on my favorite playlist. I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry starts blasting then. We all start giggling as I sit down and start painting my toenails. We sing along to the song (we totally know English so eat that Mr. Ramier) and by the time the next song is starting (Truth Hurts by Lizzo) Alya and Kagami are up and raiding my closet, not caring that their nails aren't dry yet. Both pull out a large armful of my clothes and toss them on my bed. Alya grabs one of my handmade shawls and wraps it around herself as she sits on the chair in front of my vanity. She starts applying eyeshadow, mouthing along to the words of the song. After that I lose track of what everyone is doing exactly. All I know is that it's super fun. We try on all my clothes, do each other's makeup, and dance/sing to some of our favorite songs.

“So, you got two large orders of pizza with mushrooms, one large pizza with olives, and one large pizza with extra cheese, right?” I say into the phone. Alya and the girls had convinced me to order pizza even though papa had made us dinner. The guy on the phone confirms this with me and after that it is back to us dancing and singing.

~~~~  
Chloe

I tap my heeled foot as I look down the road once again. Kim was now late by ten minutes. Where was that idiot? He knew before we started dating that I don’t like to be kept waiting. Especially after all the effort I put into my outfit for the night. I was wearing a short yellow dress with black straps and even had a matching purse to go with it. My heels are a black with yellow straps. I look fucking hot and my boyfriend isnt here yet to see that! Damn, I knew I should not have skipped Lyla’s party to go to the end of the year dance at the highschool. As I am about to give up and call Lyla to say that I was coming over still there was loud music coming from the end of the road I live on. I look and see Kim’s sports car speeding down the road. He slams his car to a stop in front of me. I quickly get in and glare at him once I see he is in a red tank top and black shorts.

“Um, you are not wearing that to the dance!” I say with a frown.

“We aren’t going to the dance,” Kim gives me a flirty smirk. I roll my eyes at that.

“What do you mean not going to the dance?”  
  
He doesn’t answer and instead puts his car into gear and takes off just as fast as he was driving before. I try to talk but he just shushes me as he drives. I notice that we are close to where Marinette's house is. I feel a small ounce of guilt then as I think about how I cancelled on her party at the last minute but I dismiss it. Kim suddenly pulls the car to a quick stop in the park that is down the street from where Marinette lives. 

“This is what you want to do instead of going to the dance?” I growl at him as I turn towards him. Kim ignores me as he unbuckles himself. He leans towards me with a smirk. “I spent all month getting ready for this! I had daddy buy me a new outfit!” I whine.

“That is pathetic,” Kim says with a smirk. “Now come here, baby.” He grabs the back of my head and kisses me, squishing my purse that is in my lap. I push him back and smack his chest.

“Stop! You are crushing my Louis Vuitton!” I scold him. My heart starts beating a little faster. Did he really think I was easy enough to hook up with him in a park? Please, I am Chloe Bourgeois.

“Come on, sexy, just let me get a little feel,” Kim coos at me as he grabs the back of my head again and tries to kiss me. I scoff at him as I push him back again. He growls and lays his head back against his seat.

“Dammit! Why are you being such a prude? You promised that as soon as you graduated middle school that we could hook up! You are fourteen, stop acting like a child!” Kim says angrily.

“You promised to take me to the dance!” I snap back, choosing to ignore the rude words he said about me. Kim grabs my head with one of his hands and kisses me roughly then, his other hand grabs at my chest. I push him back angrily again and he slaps the steering wheel as he leans away.

“Get. Out. Now.” He growls at me. I look at him surprised. What?

“What?” I ask.

“We are over, get out of my car.”

  
“Really?” I begin to pout. He can't break up with me! I am Chloe Bourgeois, everyone loves me and wants to be with me!

“Yeah really, did you forget who I am?” He says with a roll of his eyes. Yeah, you're the son of the owner of the biggest car dealership in town.

“Hmm, let me think. The co-captain of the junior football team,” I say instead, with a sneer as I grab my purse and get out of the car. Kim is revving up the engine of his car as I slam the door shut.

“You are going to be ruined when you get to highschool!” He snaps at me before he drives off. I frown.

Shit, now what. I look around. I see Marinette's house and suddenly a thought pops into my head. I grin and quickly pull out my phone and dial Lyla’s number.

“Lyla, change of plans. I am not going to the dance anymore.” I start walking towards Marinette's house as Lyla lets out a loud yell. She is angry because I was supposed to get her and the others into the dance. “Don’t worry. I got a plan for some fun, I’ll text you the info and then I want you to make a list.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that I don't hate Kim and feel bad for making him into a bad guy. Comments are very much loved!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter again has different POVs.

Felix

I sigh as I pull to a stop outside a large white house. I look down at my phone and confirm that it is indeed the house I was told to go investigate due to a noise complaint. While I never imagined myself working as a security guard, I did have to admit working for Miraculous Patrol was usually a nice job. The pay was steady and not bad. Also, I haven’t had to deal with too many angry people. 

I get out of my car and close the door, before making my way up to the front door of the house quickly. Now that I am out of my car I can hear music playing from the house loudly. I straighten my hat, listening to the music as I step up to the door. 

The song playing is Wannabe by Spice Girls. Oh, that’s Bri-...no stop don’t go there. I frown and ring the doorbell. Now was not the time to be thinking about my ex fiance. I am about to ring the doorbell again when suddenly it is opened. I open my mouth to speak and it stays hanging open. Bridgette, because there is no way it's not Bridgette with that long wild blue hair and sapphire blue eyes, is the one who opened the door. She looks at me with wide eyes, her mouth just as wide open as mine. What was she doing here? Didn’t she break our engagement by running off to study in Paris!?

~~~~

“If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends!” I sing along to the song with my friends, as we dance around. We all giggle at Alya who is shaking her hips, the tight jeans she had changed into when we were trying on clothes shows off her rear end nicely as she does so. This is the most fun I have had in a long time. The doorbell rings then suddenly and I quickly turn the music off on my laptop. 

“Oh, my god that better not be Nathaniel and his friends!” I say with a growl. We all quickly hurry out of my room and down the stairs. As we reach the ground floor I notice Bridgette standing frozen in front of the door.

“Bri?” I call out as I come closer. That is when I notice a security guard standing outside. 

Oops, someone must have complained! I open my mouth to apologize when I notice just who that security guard is. Felix Agreste, Bri’s ex. Didn’t he go to the United States to study when Bri left for Paris? What was he doing here?

“Uh, hello, were we being too loud?” I say as I come and stand next to Bridgette. Felix, whose mouth was hanging open, shakes himself as I speak and lets out a small cough.

“Uh, yes. One of your neighbors called in about the loud music. Which, I have to agree that it was too loud as I could hear it all the way to my car,” He says to me. He looks at me as he talks but he shoots Bridgette small questioning looks. Bridgette isn’t even looking at either of us, her eyes are pointed to the ground and I see that far off look she gets lately.

“Oh, I am sorry about that!” I give a nervous chuckle. “If I promise to keep it down for the rest of the night will that be okay? Wait, also what happened to Mr. Raincomprix? He is the usual security guard.”

“Yes, uh, that will be good.” Felix nods his head along with what he says. “As for Mr. Raincomprix, it is now Officer Raincomprix, he is officially part of the police department. He completed his training so I was assigned to take over his duties in this neighborhood.” I nod my head at that, makes sense. Now that I think of it I do remember Sabrina bragging about her dad becoming a cop.

“Okay, well if that is all, goodnight?”

“Uh, yes, that is all I needed to say. Um, have a goodnight,” Felix says as he turns and walks away. He stops and looks back at Bridgette, looking like he wants to say something but he seems to think better of it and shakes his head, hurrying off to his car. I close the door then and look at Bridgette who still is still looking at the ground. I touch her arm and she shakes my hand off, quickly heading up the steps. I go to follow but the doorbell rings again.

“Seriously? I thought he said everything was okay?” I say outloud to my friends. Alya pushes past me towards the door.

“Let me handle this girl,” She says as she opens the door...to Chloe!? What was she doing here? Wasn’t she supposed to be at Lyla’s slumber party?

“Chloe, why are you here?” Kagami asks for us all. Chloe brushes past us all and makes her way towards the steps.

“Well I skipped out on Lyla’s party to go to the high school end of year dance with Kim but then we ended up hooking up so we decided to skip it,” She explains without looking at us as she starts up the steps. 

We all follow her. She hooked up with Kim? I can’t help but feel a little jealous as I haven’t even kissed a guy before and here is Chloe saying she had sex with one. Chloe goes straight to my room and to my laptop which is sitting on my vanity. I watch as she signs into her email on there. Her phone starts playing a song and she answers it.

“Got it? Okay, good. Send it.” She hangs up as she says this.

“Okay, seriously, why are you here?” I ask Chloe. She turns towards me with a grin.

“That was Lyla. We decided to put together a little hunt.” She stops talking as she looks at Mylene. She raises one brow. “Who are you?”

“Um, Mylene. We have gone to school together for the last two years,” Mylene looks a bit embarrassed as she says this.

“Oh, well your hair is a horrible mess, you should go fix it.” I look at her and sure enough Mylene's dreadlocks look horrid. What did she do?

“Oh, girl, she is right!” Alya says with a small giggle. Mylene blushes and takes off, I hear the bathroom door open.

Chloe turns back towards my laptop and suddenly lets out a loud laugh. I look and see that she is looking at the picture I have taped to the wall.

“Adrien Agreste? Ha, dream on!” I blush. Chloe clicks at a few things and then on the screen a video chat pops up. When Chloe accepts it Lyla is on the screen. Sabrina and Aurore are flanking her. Sabrina lets out a happy cry.

“Chloe, look! We made each other matching thongs with our names on it! We made one for you too!” Sabrina holds up a thong with Chloe's name on it.

“Sweet!” Chloe says.

“Did you get the list? I already sent it,” Lyla says with a smirk. Chloe nods her head with a smile.

“Yeah, I got the list for the hunt. I just got to print it off here. Your laptop is still connected to your printer, correct?” She points toward the ancient printer my parents gave me last year. I nod my head and she clicks on a few buttons. Wait, she said hunt!

“Uh, hunting? Hunting what?” Chloe rolls her eyes.

“Scavenging hunting, duh!”

“Oh, ha, yeah we aren’t allowed to leave the house so we…” I start to say.

“Shhh.” Alya covers my mouth with her hand for a moment.

“Alya, you still got your polaroid camera, correct?” Chloe gets up and grabs the paper that was printed from my printer.

“Course, I do.” Alya says with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay, good. You are going to use it to document all the tasks on the list,” Chloe explains as she looks down at said list. She smirks at something as she hands me the list.

“We start at 8 o’clock sharp.”

“We added something just for you Marinette . It’s extra special.” I look at my laptop and see Lyla smirking. I look back down at the list as Kagami, who's looking over my shoulder, starts reading it off.

“Dress a window mannequin at the old boutique on main street in your own clothes, have a guy from realdatesafe.com buy you drinks at the Kwami club, get a security decal off a Miraculous Patrol car, and...oh my god!” Kagami lets out a laugh and I look back down at the paper as I had looked up while she talked. What I read makes me gasp, my face going bright red.

“Steal a pair of Adrien Agreste’s boxers!? No, no!” I say.

“What do we get out of this?” Kagami questions then. Chloe smirks at her.

“Thongs and cute bras,” She says. Kagami and Alya look at each other when she says this, and then both shake their heads.

“Yeah, no. See here that isn’t that good of a deal. How about you promise that winners get to sit at the fountain during lunch next year and the losers sit by the trash cans?”

“Deal,” Chloe says right away. I grab Alya and Kagami's arms.

“I need to talk to you both for a second.” I pull them out of the room with me.

“I can not do anything on that list, if my mamon finds out…” I trail off as I look at my friends.

“Mari, yes you can! We are doing this so that next year you guys have a chance of having a way in with the popular students!” I frown, I had almost forgotten that Kagami is moving away later this week. I look at Alya and she is grinning.

“She is right, Mari. This is our chance to finally fit it. Think, just maybe you might get Adrien Agrests attention with this.” Alya is right.

“Okay, but my mamon said we can’t leave the house.” As I say that there is a crash from the room down the hallway. Alya grabs both Kagami and my hands and drags us down to the room the noise came from. It used to be my moms yoga room but now Bridgette is staying in there.

“I got a plan,” Alya tells us as she lets go of our hands to open the door. When it's open we see Bridgette laying on the floor, pouting. One of my mom's statues is lying broken next to her. She quickly jumps up when we walk in.

“Uh, it was an accident!” She says hurriedly. I nod my head and she breathes a sigh of relief at that.

“So, what’s up buttercups?” She asks us, sitting on her fold up bed. I look at Alya.

“Well I got a proposition for you. If Mari and I agree to give you some money to buy some clothes for job interviews will you help cover the fact that we are going to be sneaking out?” At the mention of money Bri is quick to agree, not even really questioning us as to why we are sneaking out. When we get back to my room I find Mylene and Chloe sitting there in awkward silence as Chloe types away at my laptop.

“Okay, after promising Bri mony, she agreed to cover for us. So, I guess the scavenger hunt is on!” I start to feel a little giddy as I say that. This is the first time I will have ever snuck out before. “What are you up to?”

“She is getting us a really neat date for the night!” Mylene says excitedly. Chloe snorts at her.

“Neat? Ha, jeez!” She says as she continues clicking away. I notice that she is on the dating site the list mentioned. “What should our name be?” She asks out loud. Before any of us can answer she answers herself. “May!” She types that down. “Occupation?”

“Doctor,” I say with a small grin. Chloe gives me a disgusted look. “What?”

“Swimsuit model, obviously,” She says. “Okay, so we are bluenette, 5’4”. Hobbies include long walks on the beach.” She types this all in and then she clicks on the comments part. “I am looking for someone who is tall and handsome to buy me a drink tonight at the Kwami’s club. And I will be wearing a…” Chloe stops typing and looks around my room. She must see something she likes. “A bright red scarf with black swirls.” Oh, my mamons scarf that I borrowed!

“So, how are you supposed to be a short, bluenette, swimsuit model?” I ask Chloe. She is obviously a tall blonde. Chloe gives me a look that I can just tell transulate to “are you stupid”. “Oh, I am going to be the short, bluenette, swimsuit model.” There is a ding from the laptop then.

“Oh, we got a winner! And look it says his name is Xavier. He is tall and handsome. He enjoys skydiving, reading, and sunsets. He will be wearing a black jacket with a red tie to match your scarf.” Chloe types some more and then she sits back, a satisfied grin on her face. “There, done! He is going to meet you there.” Her phone goes off and she looks at it. “Alright, Lyla and the girls are here for me with her mom's car. I gotta go. Bye!” She gets up and starts making her way for the door.

“Where are you going?” Mylene asks as we follow her. She stops and looks at us.

“Did you actually think I was going to be on your team? First team who completes all the tasks and shows up at the high school parking lot wins the fountain spot.” Chloe smirks at me as she says this.

“But we don’t have a car,” I mumble. She laughs.

“Then that means my team wins and you lose.” 

“Oh, don’t you worry. We will get a car and we will win!” Kagami says. Oh, yeah she is super competitive. Chloe rolls her eyes and looks at the door. She then shakes her head and goes to my bedroom window. She opens it and crawls out onto the roof. I watch her make her way towards the large white arbor my mamon had papa build right next to the house. She jumps onto it and then makes her way towards the side and climbs down it.

“Wait, how can Lyla drive?” Mylene asks with a small frown. Alya scoffs.

“She got held back a year so she has her learners permit already,” Alya rolls her eyes as she says this.

“Oh, wow, she is so lucky!” Mylene says.

“Yeah, whatever.” I roll my eyes along with Alya. “Now, what am I going to wear?” I totally skip the whole car part for now. My friends all look towards my bed which is covered in my clothes with a thoughtful look. Suddenly Kagami’s eyes light up.

“I got a plan!”


	6. Chapter 6

“Wow, I didn’t know your mom owned something this cute,” I hear Alya saying. 

I ignore her as I slowly look myself over in my vanity. She was right. The dress we had found in the back of my parents closet was honestly a surprise. At first when Kagami had suggested we look there for an appropriate outfit to wear I had been skeptical but now I am happy we did. When we first started searching all we had found was my mamons many blouses and a few dresses, none overly cute, and then at the very back is where we hit the jackpot. Right next to what I am assuming was my mom's wedding dress we had found this red and black qipao.

“I love how it has the slits on both sides of the legs,” Myelene says as she stares at me. All of my friends are checking me out in the dress. “Also with your hair curled and loose from your usual pigtails, you look a lot older than you actually are.”

“Oh yeah, that is pretty common with this version of qipao. The original version was loose fitting and covered the whole body, leaving only hands and toes visible. In the early 1920s though women started wearing more form fitting qipao with slits on the side,” I cite from memory before I can stop myself, ignoring the pigtails comment. I like my pigtails.

“Oh, that is cool!” I smile at Mylene through the mirror and she grins back. “I also might know where we can get a car.”

“Really?” I turn towards Mylene and she nods her head.

“Yeah, there is a car at my house my dad barely ever uses. He is also working tonight so he won't notice if we borrow it. I have gotten to drive it a few times before too. Dad did say it is for emergencies only...but this counts as one!” We all give little cheers. “My house is only a few streets over so it won't be too long of a walk to get there.”

  
Bridgette

“So, what exactly are you trying to change about the recipe?” I slowly kick my legs as I sit on the kitchen counter top. My uncle is a few feet away muttering to himself as he messes around with a few ingredients.

“I am not sure yet, but I just know there is something missing!” He says as he starts measuring something. It looked like flour but the color was different.

“Oh, cool,” I say lamley. I am already starting to regret agreeing to cover for my cousin and her friends...but also at the same time this was helping me to forget about Felix. Well, somewhat. I can’t get the hurt look on his face when I saw him earlier out of my head. The beeping from my phone pulls me from more thoughts of him thank god

**From: Lil Cuz**

8:10 PM _Leaving now, distract my papa!!! Gonna be going out the window and climbing down the arbor._

I look out the window in the kitchen and sure enough I see Alya climbing down the side of it. I shake my head and jump down from the counter. I quickly walk towards my uncle and trip, well make it look like I tripped, and I grab onto the bowl he is mixing things into. It falls from his hand with a loud clatter. I fake a gasp.

“Oh, no! I am sorry!” My uncle lets out a small laugh.

“It's okay! Mari is just as clumsy as you, between the both of you I am surprised that nothing major has broken in this house.” He bends down and starts cleaning up the mess I made. 

I look back out the window as he does that just in time to see my cousin and her friends sneaking off. I feel a little surprised to see Marinette's dress. If I remembered correctly that was her mom's prom dress her final year of highschool, my own mother had shown me pictures of it, saying how it was one of the few times my aunt Sabine looked “sexy as all hell”. Just as they walk out of site I also catch a glimpse of her shoes. They were my Louis Vuittons! That little sneak. There is a loud groan and I look down as my uncle tries to stand.

“Ah, everyday I am reminded of how old I am getting,” He says with a chuckle. Letting out another groan as he stands finally. I giggle at that as I step back. Before I can say anything to him he frowns and looks up at the ceiling. “The girls are awfully quiet now. I wonder what they are up to. Maybe I should go check on them.” I freeze. Ah, shit!

“I will do it! Marinette is always going off about how she doesn’t want to be bothered by aunt Sabine and you, and since I am closer to her age, I am sure she wouldn't mind me checking in on them. Also, you are so busy with trying to perfect your recipe!” I am quick to say, already backing out of the kitchen towards the steps. Thankfully he nods his head at that.

“You are right, thanks Bridgette.” He gives a huge grin and I smile back before turning and heading towards the steps. Now what to do about the girls not being here? While trying to figure that out, I open Marinette's bedroom door. I freeze though when it's open. Three little brats are rummaging through Marinette's things on the other side of it.

“Excuse me but don’t you think this is an invasion of privacy?” I ask them. Two of them jump and turn towards me with guilty looks. I roll my eyes. Usually I would be angry and scream to alert my uncle of intruders but again, these are three brats, ones I am very familiar with. Max drops the shirt he had been holding in his hands as if he had been burned by it.

“Bri, I didn’t know you were back in town!” He says with a little nervous chuckle. I roll my eyes at him and walk into the room then, closing the door behind me.

“What are you three doing here?” I ask, ignoring his question. Nathaniel lets out a giggle, he was rummaging through one of the vanities drawers but stopped when I asked that.

“Here to talk with the girls of course!” He says excitedly. “Also, to steal Mari’s diary. We have to know who she likes.”

“Oh, my god. Don’t you think there is something missing?” I can’t believe these brats. They come here to talk to my cousin and her friends but none of them are even here! All three look confused for a moment until suddenly Marc lets out a gasp.

“The girls! Where are they?” He demands.

“Gone,” Is all I say.

“What do you mean gone? Man, this is no fun now!” Nathaniel slams the drawer he had been digging through shut. I watch with horror as the picture frame Marinette has on the vanity starts to wobble and then crashes to the ground.

“Girls, what was that?” I hear my uncle yell from down stairs. All three of the brats and me freeze, looking at each other with wide eyes. “Girls?” I look around the room, trying to figure out what to do. If my uncle finds the girls gone and these guys here instead we all will be in huge trouble. Looking around I notice the wigs Marinette has and robes laying on the ground by her bed. I quickly move towards them.

“Quick, grab a wig and robe! If my uncle catches you guys here…” I didn't finish that sentence. They all seem to understand what I am getting at and do as I say. Soon as we all have a robe on and a wig I click play on a random song on Marinette's youtube account. Wannabe by the Spice Girls starts playing. Turning my back towards the doorway I start dancing, making sure that my uncle can’t see my face. The boys copy me.

“Marinette?” I hear over the music. And then I feel my uncles prescane behind us. I keep dancing and start singing along to the music. After what feels like forever I hear the bedroom door close. I breathe a sigh of relief and turn around, looking at the boys. All look just as relieved as me.

“We are never speaking of this again,” Max says. Nathainel and Marc nod their heads in agreement. Nathaniel moves to the laptop and stops the song. I watch as he clicks on a different tab that was open on the laptop. He lets out a small noise of happiness.

“Dudes, looks like we are going on a scavenger hunt!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix appears again!

The walk to Mylene's house is filled with chatter about how we think tonight is going to play out. While Mylene and I are both nervous, Alya and Kagami are super confident in us winning. When we arrive at her house Mylene walks up to the detached garage and hits a button next to its door. The garage door slowly goes up. The car inside that is revealed as it rises is...interesting. It is a lime green and-

“That is the smallest car I have ever seen!” Alya says. Kagami nods her head in agreement.

“It’s an electric car,” Mylene explains as we all surround it. The thing has only two doors, with no back seat. “Dad said the person he bought it from had it made out of some really hard recycled stuff.”

I nod my head at that and open the passenger side door. Alya slides in first and I after her. Kagami and Mylene get in from the other side at the same time. When closing the doors we have to do a little wiggling around until I am sitting partially on Alyas lap and Kagami is squished between Alya and Mylene. It is a very tight fit but it will have to do. Mylene starts the car and then we are off. Alya turns the radio on and an upbeat song starts playing. We all sing along with it as we drive towards the town's mainstreet. 

As we reach the lights at the intersection before it, I look over and see a group of guys in the next car staring at us. The guy in the driver's seat is smirking and winks, before he drives off. Kagami's face turns a little red but she giggles.

“Oh, wow that guy just winked at me!” She says excitedly. Alya and I giggle.

“I wish cute guys would wink at me. What am I saying? No guys ever wink at me because I am fat,” Mylene says. We all look at her in shock.

“Who said you are fat?” Alya asks her, sounding angry.

“Lyla and Chloe did. They made me weigh myself in front of our gym class and laughed, calling me a fat ass when they saw how much I weighed.” Mylene looks out the car window, looking sad.

“That is just horrible,” I say.

“Mylene, would you rather eat celery or cake?” Kagami asks suddenly. Mylene looks at her like she is crazy.

“Um, is that a trick question?” She asks. Kagami nods her head.

“Yes, see you will just need to date guys who like cake.” We all nod our heads at that, makes perfect sense. Mylene starts driving again and in a few minutes we are pulling to a stop outside of the town's oldest boutique. As we get out I notice Chloe and her group walking out the store's door, giggling as they do. Lyla and Chloe walk in front of one of the stores' display windows, I can see that the two mannequins behind it are dressed in clothes Aurore would usually wear, and pose. Sabrina pulls out a camera from her purse and snaps a picture of the two. Aurore notices us as they do that and smirks at us.

“Good luck, they close in 10 minutes,” She says to us, causing her friends to laugh. They all hurry off down the street after that. My friends and I quickly hurry into the store. The boutique has the display windows where they keep their mannequins blocked off with a wall and you can get access to them through the doors on the wall only. I try to open the door but it won’t budge.

“They locked the door!” I huff as I step back. Alya suddenly gasps.

“There is another display window over there!” I look and see her pointing to the other side of the store. We quickly hurry to it, and thank god the door isn’t locked. When we open the door though I notice quickly that the mannequins are guy ones.

“I don’t think they will fit into our mini skirts,” I say. Alya shakes her head.

“We have to try!” Mylene says and we all set to work. Mylene and I take the left one while Kagami and Alya start on the right. Removing the clothes on the mannequins is tricky I can tell from the start, especially since we are trying to hurry. While taking off the final piece of clothing on the mannequin I look out the window and notice someone walking by. I freeze. That is a Miraculous Patrol security outfit..its Felix! He pauses and starts to turn towards the window.

“Freeze!” I hiss out and my friends do just that. I watch with wide eyes as Felix looks into the window. Instead of looking angry at seeing us he looks amused as he shakes his head and turns, walking past the window. Maybe he thought we were part of the display? I breathe a sigh of relief and we all start moving again, quickly putting skirts and tank tops on the mannequins. After we are done we all let out giggles and Alya pulls out her camera to snap a picture of Kagami, Mylene, and myself posing with the mannequins.

“Okay, next stop Kwami club!” Alya says as she puts her camera into her bag.

Bridgette

Scrolling through Facebook while laying on Marinette's bed, I hear the doorbell. I quickly get up and go to see who it is. As I am making my way down the steps I see uncle Tom paying a guy, with four pizza boxes in one of his hands. My uncle closes the door and starts to turn around.

“You girls better eat all these pizzas!” He calls out as he turns around. He jumps as he faces me, clearly surprised at me being there suddenly.

“I’ll deliver these to them, uncle Tom!” I say happily. “You are busy after all with the recipe.”

“Alright, thanks. But first why don’t you come take a look and see what you think of the ingredients.” He walks past me towards the kitchen. I sigh and follow after him. He sets the pizza boxes on the counter and grabs a piece of paper off the counter that has writing on it. I notice words like egg and flour on it. Before I can grab the paper my phone rings. I quickly answer it, not looking to see who it is.

“Hello?”

“Did the pizzas come?” Oh, it is Marinette. Great timing.

“My sources say yes,” I tell her, turning away from my uncle and walking a few feet away.

“You have to get rid of them so that papa can’t tell something is up,” Marinette says, her voice sounding serious. I roll my eyes. No duh.

“Hmm, what's the offer?” I ask. Money for new outfits wasn't going to cut it for everything.

“Laundry.”

“Keep talking.” Now we are getting somewhere. I absolutely hate doing my laundry.

“Your laundry. I will do your laundry for a month,” Marinette goes on to say.

“Done.” I hang my phone up and slide it into my front pocket as I turn back to my uncle. He looks happy.

“Business deal?” Ah, probably thinks I got a job interview or something.

“Exactly,” I tell him.

“Good for you!” I smile at him before grabbing the piece of paper. Looking at it I can see that some of the ingredients are a little strange to be having in a macaroon recipe. “Uh, maybe I should try again?” My uncle says, looking a bit nervous. I nod my head, yeah. Yeah, he should. I grab the pizza boxes.

“Well, I will get these upstairs to the girls!” My uncle doesn’t even look at me, he is already lost to the world of baking. I giggle and quickly hurry upstairs. When I get to Marinette's room I notice Tikki laying on the bed. Tikki gets up quickly though when she sees me and starts wagging her tail.

“Oh, Tikki, girl I got a lot of pizza to dispose of. Do you think you can help me?” I ask her as I sit on the ground. She quickly comes up to me and starts sniffing at the boxes. “We obviously aren’t going to eat it all. We will throw it out.” I tell her as I proceed to open two of the boxes. Tikki looks at me and I can tell she agrees. 

“Okay, eat!” I tell her. She starts quickly eating pizza from one of the boxes while I grab a slice from the other. I eat nearly a whole pizza before I have to give up. Tikki finishes off two pizzas herself before she lays on the ground next to me. I let out a groan. Such a mistake eating that much pizza.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Club Kwami time!

The bright lights of Kwamis sign are noticeable all the way down the street. As we get near it, Mylene slows the car down. 

“Oh, no there aren’t any parking spots!” Mylene says, stopping in front of the club. I frown and look at the club just in time to see the bouncer, The Gorilla-he is famous for kicking peoples ass if they start a fight at the club- letting Chloe and the others in. There is a long line of other people behind them waiting to be let in.

“Oh, look! He let the brats in!” Kagami says, sounding annoyed. I sigh.

“We weren’t ever going to win anyways you guys,” I say. Alya shakes her head.

“No, we still got a chance. Mylene why don't you try parking around the corner, we will need to be quick,” She says. 

Mylene nods her head and starts driving the car again. As we turn the corner I see a few spots open and Mylene parks in one of them quickly. We get out of the car and hurry back around the club to the door. Alya starts strutting past the line of people waiting to be let in by The Gorilla. Some people give us nasty looks, though a few guys do seem to be checking us out.

“Nice ass!” I hear a guy say as Alya walks past him. She throws him a wink and keeps walking past. As we reach The Gorilla I see some guys on skateboards coming our way. I ignore them though and listen to what Alya is saying.

“That group of four girls you just let in, we are with them,” She tells The Gorilla. Suddenly there is an arm being thrown around me.

“Yeah, the other girls,” A very familiar voice says in my ear. I look and see Nathaniel and his friends standing next to me.

“What are you guys doing here?” I ask him.

“Scavenger hunting of course,” He says with a grin.

“Okay, yeah, no.” I am super annoyed right now with him. The Gorilla lets out a grunt suddenly.

“No, get gone, all of you,” He says.

“Hey! That is so not fair!” Alya says, glaring at him.

“I don't have to be fair, I am in charge. Now get!” He snaps at us. Glaring at him we all do as he said and head back towards the side of the club where we parked. Nathaniel and his friends follow us, riding on their skateboard. I sit down on a bench that is near where the car is parked, my friends following suit.

“What now?” Mylene asks. None of us answer. I knew we were going to lose. There is loud talking and music suddenly. We all look over to see the clubs back door open and two men walking down the ramp. Both walk towards some giant chests with wheels that are sitting near a parked van. Together they grab one and push it up the ramp and into the building. Alya jumps to her feet as soon as they are back in the building. We all look at her in surprise. 

“I got a plan guys,” She says with a grin. 

Kagami and Mylene choose to stay outside while Alya, the boys, and me hide ourselves in some of the chests. It is a tight fit with Alya and me in one of them but we manage. We both hold our breath as I feel the chest begin to move. When we stop we wait a minute before we open the chest and step out, each of us looking at our surroundings. 

The club is just as cool as I imagined it to be. The shelves holding liquor behind the bar have bright blue and purple lights shining from it. The dance floor is filled with people, some are even up on the stage dancing by the DJ. I notice Chloe and Lyla hanging onto two guys' arms while Aurore is holding a glass filled with blue liquid next to them. All are grinning at Sabrina who has her camera out and is taking a picture. I grab Alya’s arm and point them out to her. She frowns. 

“Isn’t that Jalil Kubdel, Alix’s brother?” She says. I look at the guys with them and sure enough it is! And the other guy looks familiar too

“That is Théo Barbot!” I remember him, he was the creep who tried hitting on me when my mamon took me with her to her yoga class.

“Eww, no wonder why he is talking to them, he is such a pedo,” I say as we turn away from the group.

“So, what does your date look like again?” Alya asks as we start walking around.

“He said he is tall and will be wearing a black jacket with a red suit to match my scarf,” I tell her. My hand nervously goes to said scarf around my neck. I hope this guy wasn’t a creep. Alya stops suddenly and her hand grabs my arm to make me stop, digging into it tightly. “Alya?” She points towards the bar. I follow her finger to where she is pointing and see- “Mr. Ramier!?” Our old English teacher is looking around, almost like he is trying to find someone.

“Wow, I guess even teachers need to have fun,” I say with a chuckle. I try to turn away to continue my looking but Alya doesn’t let go of my arm. I look at her and frown. “Um, what gives?”

“Mari...he is wearing a black jacket with a red tie,” Alya says with wide eyes. I look back at Mr. Ramier and sure enough he is! And he is about to look our way! I quickly turn my back to him, Alya does the same. But unfortunately he must see my scarf before I can turn. 

“May!” I hear him call out. I freeze and look at Alya, feeling alarmed.

“Oh my god if he finds out I am “May” he will tell my mom!” I hiss at Alya.

“May, it’s me Xavier,” I hear Mr. Ramier say, far closer than he had been before. Alya grabs something from her purse then and pushes them into my hands. Before I can say anything she moves away, disappearing into the crowd of dancing people. I look down and see a pair of black sunglasses in my hand. I quickly shove them on my face and turn towards Mr. Ramier as he reaches me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know who Mr. Ramier is?


	9. Chapter 9

“Uh, you are May, r-right?” Mr. Ramier says looking very nervous. I frown and shake my head.

“Um, no sorry,” I say, making my voice a little higher than usual so he won’t recognize it.

“Well, you are the only one here with a red scarf with black swirls,” He says, ringing his hands together as he talks. He starts to look disappointed. “Look, I know I am not all that handsome but I have great wit.” I let out a quiet sigh.

“Okay, yeah I am May,” I tell him. “Hi.” I give a small wave as I say that. He still looks nervous but he already seems to be brightening up.

“W-would you like a drink? My treat?” He asks me, gesturing back to the bar. I nod my head.

“Oh, sure!” I say. We both make our way towards it. I look at all the bottles of liquor on the wall as he flags down one of the bartenders. 

“Uh, what would you like to drink?” He asks suddenly, turning to look back at me.

“Uh, a milkshake?” I say, blushing as I do. I am not all that sure what kind of liquor is good. My phone buzzes in my purse so I grab it, ignoring the look that Mr. Ramier is giving me.

 **From: Bestie**  
8:55 PM _Say sex on the beach!_

I look back up at Mr. Ramier and he is frowning at me. I smile at him. “Uh, sex on the beach, please. I was just joking about the milkshake!” I giggle nervously. He smiles back and looks over at the waiting bartender.

“Make that two of them please,” He says to the guy. The guy shakes his head as he walks away to make the drinks.

“So, um, what's it like being a swimsuit model? Also, by the way you look really stunning in that dress,” Mr. Ramier leans against the bar as he talks.

“Uh, it's really cold.” Mr. Ramier lets out a loud laugh at that and I chuckle along, blushing as I do from the comment he made about how I look.

“Well, yeah,” He says as we laugh. He stops suddenly and tilts his head to the side. “Have we met before? Your laugh sounds really familiar.” I freeze. Oh no!

“Um, nope! This isn’t my laugh. I love to try out different ones,” I tell him as I give out a fake laugh, changing it to sound different from my own. He looks like he isn't buying it. There is a small noise and I look over to see the bartender setting two glasses on the bar next to us.

“Here are your drinks, but first can I see some I.D.?” He asks me.

“My I.D.?” I give a nervous chuckle. “Oh, um, I actually left that in my limo!” I say. The bartender gives me a small smile but shakes his head as he grabs one of the glasses.

“Sorry,” He says as he walks away.

“Marinette.” I look back over at Mr. Ramier and he has a horrified look on his face. “You are Marinette.” He suddenly starts laughing but he doesn’t look amused. I wince and take off Alyas sunglasses.

“Hi, Mr. Ramier,” I say with a nervous smile. He starts scoffing and shaking his head.

“A swimsuit model, really Marinette?” He says angrily. He suddenly grabs his glass and takes a sip. “This is so typical! I usually get stood up or worse. And this is the worst it's ever been! How did you even get in here?”

“It is a long story, but the short version is, I am on a scavenger hunt and if I win I get the best lunch spot in highschool.” Mr. Ramier looks thoughtful as I say that, a small smile graces his lips.

“The fountain, huh?”

“How do you know about the fountain?” I ask him, feeling really confused. He chuckles.

“I am not that old. I went to the same highschool you are going to attend. I never got to sit at the fountain though, I wasn’t cool enough.” He looks lost in thought for a moment. He shakes himself and clears his throat. “Okay, get going.” He points his hand towards the club's front door. I grin at him.

“Uh, actually could you buy me a drink? A soda will do,” I say. Alya appears next to me as I am talking.

“And I will have to take a picture of it,” She tells Mr. Ramier with a smirk. He shakes his head.

“Should have known you would be here too.” He turns to the bartender who has walked back over. “Two ginger ales for these two, please.” The bartender nods and moves away.

  
Nathaniel

As soon as the chest I am in stops moving I get out. I look around at all the people dancing and grin. Oh yeah! This was going to be fun. I hear a noise behind me and see Marc and Max stumble out of their chests. They grin at me.

“Okay, let's split up and see if we can get someone to buy us a drink,” I say to them. They nod their heads and we all do just like I said. As I walk around, hoping to find a hot babe who will be willing to buy me a drink I hear one of my favorite songs start to play. I can’t stop myself from dancing. Soon I am shaking my hips and waving my arms around as the song plays. I spin as I dance and notice Chloe and Lyla walking by me.

“Hey, sexy, wanna dance?” I ask Chloe with a grin.

“When hell freezes over and when pigs can fly!” Chloe says, rolling her eyes before walking away. I turn towards the man next to me and grab his arm, pointing towards Chloe with my other hand. 

“She likes me!” I say with a grin. The man grins back at me and we high five. Oh yeah, totally awesome night.

  
Mylene

I start to hum to myself as I look around sitting on the bench. Kagami had gone off to get a drink from a by store near by, leaving me by myself to wait for Alya and Marinette. I jump a little when I hear loud music and people. I turn and see the club's back door open again, one of the guys from before is walking out of it. He starts walking towards the van from before but stops when he notices me. He looks at me for a moment before he starts walking towards me instead. He gives me a small grin.

“Hi, um, did you want to sneak in?” Is the first thing he says to me. I just look at him, shocked. Up close he was really tall. And cute! His short hair was black but his bangs, which were longer than the rest of his hair, was a dark yellow. He looks a little disappointed when I don't respond.

“Um, no thanks. I am waiting for someone,” I tell him. He nods his head, frowning.

“Oh, yeah. Of course. Your boyfriend.” I let out a laugh at that.

“My boyfriend? No, I don't have a boyfriend,” I tell him, blushing in embarrassment at that.

“Playing hard to get?” He says with a grin, his eyebrows raising a little.

“I am not playing anything, I am just sitting here,” I say, feeling confused. He nods his head.

“Well, uh, I gotta get going to another gig. I move speakers in the summer. Their speaker blew so I gotta go exchange it for a new one. It isn’t what I want to do forever yeah know, but it's money.”

“That's cool but why are you talking to me?” I don’t understand. “Guys never want to talk to me. They might ask me to hold doors open for them but that is about it.” He nods his head.

“What's your name?” 

“Uh, Mylene.” He holds his hand out to me and I grab it. He shakes my hand before letting it go.

“I’m Ivan and I would never ask you to hold a door for me.” He gives me one last smile before turning and walking to the van. Kagami walks past him and looks at him and then at me. She raises her eyebrow at me as she sits down.

“Who was that?” She asks, taking a sip of her drink.

“A really cute guy who talked to me like he might actually like me,” I say, sighing with happiness. Then I remember something. “I will probably never see him again and I didn’t get his number! Great!” Kagami pats my shoulder as I hear laughter. I look and see Chloe, Lyla, Aurore, and Sabrina laughing. They stop when they see us.

“Your friends are drinking with Mr. Ramier,” Lyla says.

“So gross!” Chloe says.

“What losers!” Sabrina says as they walk away, all laughing.

I look back over at Kagami and she looks just as confused as me. What were those two doing in there?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moms make an appearance in this one!

When the bartender comes back with our drinks I offer to pay for them but Mr. Ramier shakes his head. “No, don’t worry, I got it covered girls.” We thank him and each grab a drink to try. We explain more of the scavenger hunt to Mr. Ramier (leaving out the boxers part) as we drink. After a few minutes Alya pulls her camera out.

“Okay, huddle together for a picture!” She tells Mr. Ramier and me. We do just that as we hold up our drinks. I grin at Alya as she takes the picture.

“Okay, you girls got to leave now. You shouldn’t be here,” He says as I put my drink down. We nod at him. Alya suddenly steps up to him though.

“May I give you some advice first?” He nods his head. “Untuck your shirt, roll up your jacket sleeves, and lose the tie. Ladies will appreciate that a lot more.” He does what Alya says and he does look way more attractive. I hold out my phone with the front camera on so he can see himself and he looks shocked.

“Wow, that actually worked!” He grins at us.

“Hey, do you want to dance?” I hear someone say behind me. I turn and am shocked to see my cousin's old teacher, Ms. Mendeleiev. I look back at Mr. Ramier and he looks excited.

“Yeah, I would love to,” He says. Ms. Mendeleiev walks past me and grabs his hand and starts pulling him towards the dance floor. He looks back at us and whispers “thank you”.

“Let's go,” I say, turning towards Alya. She nods and grabs my hand. We start making our way back towards the back door. Suddenly something catches my eye as we are halfway there and I freeze. I turn and see something I never wanted to see before. My mamon is dancing on the stage with the DJ. Nadja, Anarka, and Mrs. Cesaire are up there as well. 

“Oh, my god! It’s our moms!” I say to Alya. She looks at the stage and her eyes go wide.

“What are they doing here? Do you think my papa knows?” I ask her, not taking my eyes off my mom. “She can’t dance like that! She is a mother! She makes me tea when I am sick!” I watch as my mamon and Marlena stop dancing, laughing as they get off the stage. “Who is she?”

“Well, whoever she is we have got to go! They are heading this way!” Alya grabs my arm, I feel something fall from my purse but don’t pay it any attention as we rush towards the doorway.

“What took so long?” Kagami demands when we get outside.

“No time to explain, get in there!” I say pointing towards the dumpster. She raises her eyebrow but she does as I said. Mylene looks like she wants to protest but once we all get in there she quiets done. I close the lid just as I see my mamon opening the door and walking out.

  
Sabine

“I haven’t had this much fun in years!” I laugh along with Marlena as we walk down the steps from the stage. Nadja and Anarka decided to stay on the stage a little bit longer, the party animals that they are.

“You looked amazing by the way,” Marlena says as we start walking towards the bar.

“Did I?” I giggle at her. I feel myself step on something then so I stop and look down. Is that my scarf? I reach down and grab it. Sure enough it is the very same scarf Marinette had begged to borrow from me weeks ago. It was one of a kind too as my mamon had made it for me and shipped it all the way to France from China.

“What is that?” Marlena asks, looking confused.

“It’s my scarf,” I tell her, as I start to look around. Marlena frowns. 

“But you weren’t wearing any scarfs, Sabine,” She says.

“I know,” I tell her. As I look towards the backdoor of the club I notice two familiar girls running out it. Oh, no they did not! I quickly make my way towards the door, Marlena following.

“Sabine! Sabine, who did you see?” She asks me when we get outside. Looking around I notice that the street is empty. Did I imagine that? Does this scarf just happen to look like mine and belong to someone else?

“I am not sure, but I need to make a call home,” I tell her. I pull out my phone to do so but I notice that there are no bars. “Shoot, no service. Isn’t there a payphone in the women's bathroom?” Marlena nods her head. I hurry back into the club, Marlena following.

“Go join the others, this shouldn’t take too long,” I tell Marlena as we reach the bathrooms. She nods her head and I smile at her, before turning and walking into the women's bathroom. I notice a tall goth girl on the phone, laughing loudly. I sigh as I go stand near her. After what feels like hours she says goodbye to the second person she had called while I was waiting. I quickly put a coin in so I can make a call and dial my house number. I am about to give up when the phone is answered.

“Hello?” I hear my husband's deep voice ask.

“Hi, sweetie. Are the girls there?” I ask him, not beating around the bush.

“They are here, of course!” He assures me.

“Have you seen them?” They could have snuck off without him realizing it.

“Yeah, of course I have. Where else would they be?” I hear some loud noises coming from the background. Tom lets out a grunt and I hear something banging against something else. Then I hear a loud whining noise.

“Hey, shut that off!” Tom suddenly yells. I jump a little.

“Whats going on?” I demand, already making plans to go home and cut my night out short.

“Oh it's nothing hun, just the neighbors hose was spraying water all over into our yard,” He says.

“Just bring the phone up to Marinette's room,” I tell him. Might as well see if she is actually there. It is quiet for a few moments and then I hear what sounds like Tom walking up the steps.

“Marinette, your mamon is on the phone!” I hear Tom call out. Then I hear him knock on her door. Everything is silent on his end of the phone for a few moments before he calls out again. “Okay, I am coming in!” The moment of truth.


	11. Chapter 11

Soon as the sound of music stops I throw the lid of the dumpster open and stand up. The others follow suit.

“I am so screwed! She is calling my papa!”

“Bridgette will cover for you,” Alya says. I shake my head.

“No, she is going to want to speak to me. She isn’t as easily fooled like my papa,” I explain. Mylene suddenly lets out a small groan. I look over at her.

“Are none of you concerned about the fact that we are standing in trash?” I wince and nod my head. We all scramble out of the dumpster and hurry towards where Mylene parked the car.

“We need to get back to my house before my mamon gets a hold of papa,” I look at them as I talk, not looking where I am going. Alya suddenly stops walking and points at something. I turn to see what she is pointing at and that is when I see it. My stomach falls. Oh god, the car is blocked in by two vans that are parked super close to it and a truck that is parked on the street next to it.

“This is a disaster!” I wail. Just when I think my life is over, I hear a noise. I look and see Nathaniel and his friends riding towards us on their skateboards. I grin.

“Nate, I need to borrow your skateboard,” I tell him when they stop by us. He happily gives it to me, not asking why. I quickly remove the heels I am wearing. “Hold on to these for me,” I say, handing them to Alya. Before anyone can say anything I take off, happy for the fact that back before Max started crushing on me that we had been playmates since we were neighbors and he had taught me how to skate. I cheer when I get to the road I live on. So close!

I stop the skateboard and leave it on the sidewalk when I reach my yard. I run for the arbor. When I get around the corner of the house where it should be I stop at what I see. The arbor was in pieces on the ground! What the heck happened? As I start to panic I notice a piece of paper laying near it. I grab it and look it over. It is a drawing of me. 

“Nathaniel,” I growl. Suddenly the back door of the house opens and I jump to hide against the side of the house, I peek around the corner to see my papa walking towards the gardening shed. He is on the phone.

“Yeah, of course I have. Where else would they be?” I hear him saying. I watch him walk into the shed and hear some banging. When he walks back out he has the ladder and is carrying it back to the house. Then I hear a loud whining noise just as he reaches the house.

“Hey, shut that off!” My papa suddenly yells, running back into the house, leaving the ladder sitting there. I decide to take my chances and run for the ladder. I look into the house and see Bridgette staring at the ceiling, her eyes wide. The mixing bowl she was next to looked like it had exploded.

“Oh it's nothing hun, just the neighbors hose was spraying water all over into our yard.” I hear my papa say as I start climbing up the ladder. Bridggete looks towards my papa and over my his shoulder we make eye contact. She shakes her head at me. I give her a quick grin and hurry up the ladder, having to stand on the very top step to be able to reach the roof and climb onto it. I get caught on a nail and it takes a bit to get the dress unhooked from it.

“Marinette, your mamon is on the phone!” I hear my papa call out from my bedroom window. Then there is a knock. I move faster than I have ever before and race into my room. I grab a robe and throw it on. 

“Okay, I am coming in!” I hear and I quickly race to the door and open it a little before my papa can.

“Yes, papa?” I ask him, clutching the robe closed. He smiles at me.

“Your mom is on the phone.” I grab the phone when he holds it out to me and close the door on his face.

“Hello?” I say to my mom, sitting on my bed as I do.

“Hi, is everything going okay?” My mom asks.

“Yeah, mamon, everything is okay,” I tell her.

“Well, what are you girls up to?”

“Oh, just stuff,” I say as I stand back up to take the robe off.

“What stuff? Do I need to remind you of the rules?” She sounds annoyed.

“Mooom,” I whine. “I know the rules. No laughing, no having fun, and no breathing.”

“Sweetie, those rules are for your own good. Now it’s about time you girls get to bed anyway.”

“Really, mamon? How old do you think we are? It is barely 9:30!” There she goes, treating me like a child again!

“Honey-” I cut her off.

“Why don’t you just freeze me in a time-capsule so I stay a little girl forever, huh?” I hear her sigh.

“Honey, I have to go now. But behave. I love you.” As soon as she hangs up I lay back down on my bed. Why can’t she see that I am growing up? There is a knock on my door and I turn my head as it opens, revealing Bridgette. She closes the door behind her.

“That was super close!” She says with a giggle. I smile at her as she lays on the bed next to me.

“Yeah, it was,” I say, closing my eyes. I start to think back through what had all happened tonight when suddenly I remember something. I sit up and look down at Bridgette. “Hey, Bri, what exactly happened with Felix and you?” The way they both had looked when they saw each other didn’t fit with the story Bridgette had told us. She had said that Felix suggested they break up as them dating long distance would hold both of them back from their studying.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari learns more about Bridgette and Felix. Also Adrien and Nino appear in this chapter!

Bridgette

“Hey, Bri, what exactly happened with Felix and you?” I hadn’t thought Marinette would ask that. I freeze a little and just look at her. Why would she think suddenly now, a year later, that the story I told them was a lie?

“What do you mean?” I ask her, maybe she just forgot what I told her before.

“What I mean is it's obvious that Felix didn’t suggest you guys break up. He looked just as crushed as you did when we saw him earlier tonight. So what actually happened? You can tell me,” Marinette says as she lays back down and curls up against me. I sigh. Maybe it was time I told somebody what actually happened.

“Did I tell you were engaged when we broke up?” I hear Marinette gasp but I ignore her as I close my eyes, my thoughts turning back to over a year ago. “We were two months away from graduating highschool. Felix and I both had just gotten accepted at a good Uni in Paris. We decided to celebrate. Like idiots we decided drinking with our friends would be a good plan. My mamon was gone for the night so we held the party at her house. It was all fun, we danced and drank. God, did we drink. I don’t remember much of that night but when I woke up I had a killer headache. I didn’t notice at first but as soon as I stood up to go to the bathroom I realized I wasn’t wearing any clothes.” I pause there, thinking back to that day. How embarrassed I had been to realize I was naked.

“I heard someone groaning from my bed and when I looked down I saw a familiar mop of blonde hair sticking out from under the blanket. I freaked out and screamed, grabbing the nearest thing to me to cover myself up (which happened to be Felix’s shirt) and this caused Felix to sit straight up. He looked at me with wide eyes and then he just blushed the brightest red as soon as he saw me. Despite my embarrassment I giggled at him.” I had stopped giggling though as soon as I realized he was naked as well. 

“You see despite having been dating for two years, we hadn’t taken things further than making out. Felix was all prim and proper. Saying we should wait until marriage.” It was kind of sad to know our first time having sex had been while we piss drunk.

“After that we kind of just ignored it. Felix was so easily embarrassed and I think he didn’t want to think about how our first time was while we were drunk, but not married. A few weeks went by of us ignoring it. It was about a month before graduation and Felix decided to take me out to eat at a fancy restaurant. I remember teasing him about how his parents would be so happy to know he was eating there. He was so nervous. After we ordered he suddenly stood up. I asked him what he was doing and-” I stop talking for a moment as I feel close to tears. Thinking about all of this makes me really emotional. I take a deep breath and let it out.

“He got done on one knee. I was so embarrassed! All these people were looking at us and Felix who had been so nervous just moments before didn’t seem affected by their looks as he pulled out a ring from his pocket. I started panicking as he grabbed my hand and slipped the ring onto my finger.” 

“He looked into my eyes and said ‘Bridgette Cheng, the first time I laid eyes on you I thought you were the worst. We were 12 years old and my papa had just moved our family from Paris to here. It was my first day of school and I remember feeling so nervous, I tried talking to other students but nobody wanted to get to know me. To them I was the weird, rich new kid. Just as I had been shunned by a kid that is when I saw you. You were surrounded by a group of kids and you were laughing, you looked so happy that I was jealous. How dare you have friends when I didn’t. You noticed my staring and grinned at me. You soon came over and tried to start a conversation with me but jealousy kept me from talking to you and I snapped at you to leave me alone. For four years after that I continued telling you to leave me alone but you kept trying. I don’t even know why I kept being so rude to you even though you were so kind to me, I was no longer jealous of you. I knew by that point that you honestly deserved all that attention because of how kind you are. When you invited me to your 16th birthday I almost turned you down, but I couldn’t when I saw how excited you were as you handed me the invite. And I got to say I am so happy I went to that party. Because I probably never would have brought my walls down and realized how amazing you are and how much I care for you. We have been together two years now Bridgette and these have been the best years of my life so far. So do you want to do me the honor of becoming Bridgette Agreste?’ and as he stared at me waiting for my answer all I said was ‘Cheng-Agreste. It will be Cheng-Agreste’.” I stop talking and look down at Marinette. Her eyes are wide. I hear a beeping and look towards Marinette's purse.

“That is probably your friends. You should get going. Go be a teen,” I tell her, sitting up.

“But-” I put my hand on her mouth and shake my head.

“I can tell you the rest later, just go. Don’t you have a scavenger hunt to win?” I get up from her bed as I say that. Her eyes widen as she jumps up.

“Oh, that’s right!” She darts towards her purse and towards the window. Before crawling out of it she looks back at me. “Can you actually help me sneak out the front door? Nathaniel and his friends broke the arbor,” She says. I shake my head. Those boys, I swear.

  
Adrien

“My dude, I swear the dance is going to be the best! All the girls will be dressed in their best, showing off their best features.” I shake my head at Nino, pulling my car to a stop at a stop sign. We had just finished watching a movie and were on the way back to my house. Nino decided that we should go to the end of the year school dance. I tried telling him since it's going to be going on 10 PM that we shouldn’t. He said the coolest people show up at that time. There are no cars coming but before I can go suddenly someone is flying past. It is like everything slows down, I can’t even hear what Nino is saying because my attention is so focused on the girl with curly dark blue hair in a short black and red dress who has just skateboarded past. She was-

“Beautiful.” I jumped when I realized I said that outloud. I look over at Nino and he is staring after the girl, his eyebrows raised.

“Who was that?” I ask Nino but he just shakes his head. The car that pulled up behind me honks so I start driving again. Thoughts of who that girl was and why she was skateboarding in a dress keep flying around my head. When we arrive at my house I still can’t stop thinking of her. As I unlock the door Nino lightly punches my back. I turn and glare at him. He nods his head at my car.

“Aren’t you going to lock your car door?” I shrug. 

“The windows are open, won’t make much of a difference,” I say before opening the house door and walking in.

“Oookaay,” Nino says as he follows me. He walks straight for the kitchen, by passing me. I shake my head and follow him. He is grabbing some bottled water from the fridge when I walk in. He tosses me one of the two he grabbed. I catch it easily as I lean against the center island.

“That girl from before, didn’t she look familiar to you?” I ask Nino, still not over it. I don’t know why but her face reminded me of someone.

“I mean, kind of? I don’t really know, dude. Whoever she was though, I am impressed how she was able to skateboard in a dress.” Nino downs his whole bottle and I watch, lost in thought. “Wait, don’t tell me you are crushing, my dude?” I blush, my hand going to the back of my neck. “You totally are!” I toss my full water bottle at him and he catches it, laughing at me.

“Yeah, well you got to admit she was cute!” I say, turning away from him to leave the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” He calls out to me.

“My bedroom. I gotta check something!” I call back as I hurry up the steps. 

If I recall I have a few year books tashed in a box somewhere. I need to know if I went to school with that girl in the past. I find a few year books from middle school. For some reason I am compelled to check the one from my last year of middle school. I start flipping through it as I walk out of my room and down the stairs. 

I find Nino in the kitchen washing his hands. As I enter the room I accidentally trip and drop the yearbook. Nino smirks at me as I bend down and grab it, I flip him off. I look at the page the yearbook has opened to when it landed. One of the pictures pops out at me. A girl with dark blue hair in pigtails and bluebell eyes is smiling brightly. I look at the name under it.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” I say out loud as I read it. I look at Nino and show him the picture. He raises his eyebrows at me and shakes his head before walking off towards the gaming room. 

“Do you think that’s the girl?” I call after him, looking back down at the picture.

“I don’t know, dude, it’s hard to tell. It was dark.” I follow after Nino, thinking back to the girl from before and trying to picture her as the girl with pigtails in the picture. They looked similar for sure. I look up as I reach the hallway leading to the gaming room and see Nino starting to play pool. I go and stand by him, looking back down at the picture.

“You know, I really think this is that girl and I recognize her from somewhere.” Looking at the top of the page this Marinette’s picture is on it says she was in 6th grade when this was taken, meaning she was two years younger then me. I don’t think I really hung out with people that age in middle school.

“I think I saw her walking around the school or something,” I tell Nino. I look at Nino and he is looking at me with a grin.

“So?” He asks.

“She grew up real nice,” I tell him. I look down and read off what it all says under her picture. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Drama club, Art club, and Dance. Her hobbies say skateboarding, drawing, and pizza.” I grin at how adorable her hobbies are.

“Adrien, what are you doing?” Nino asks. “There is, like, a gym full of girls waiting for you, dude.” Nino shakes his head at me and walks to the other side of the room.

“Skateboarding and pizza,” I whisper to myself with a small grin as I close the yearbook. Marinette was really interesting.

“Didn’t you say before you need to shower?” Nino says suddenly. Oh shit! That was right. I make my way towards the bathroom by the game room. “Hey, hurry up! The dance ends at midnight!” Nino calls before I close the door. 

I hum lightly as I reach into the shower and turn the water on, not bothering to open the curtain. I start to undress, thinking about the dance. I don’t really want to go. Just as I step out of my boxers and am turning to step into the shower I hear a loud noise that sounds like it came from outside. I grab a towel quickly and wrap it around my waist.

“What the heck was that?” I run out of the bathroom and into the gaming room where Nino is looking out the window at something. He is laughing. I look out the window with him and I can’t stop a grin from forming on my face.

“Look, someone smashed in the Miraculous Patrol guy!” Nino says.

“That’s sweet,” I say, starting to laugh.

“I know,” Nino says. We continue to laugh as we step away from the window. “That is gonna be a hell of a story to tell at the dance. Which speaking of, dude go shower already!” I roll my eyes at Nino but go do what he says. When I get back into the bathroom I notice my pile of clothes on the floor. But something is missing.

“Where are my boxers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, poor Adrien's boxers are missing! Also, the part at the start with Bridgette and Felix was a spur of the moment thing to add.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took so long to update this! But anyways hope you enjoy! :)

Chloe

“So, how exactly are we going to get a pair of Adrien’s boxers?” Aurore asks from the backseat as we pull up outside of the Agreste Manor, parking across the street from it.

“Easy, Lyla and I will go in there and while I distract Adrien, Lyla will sneak into his room and steal a pair,” I explain to her. “Adrien and I used to be best friends while growing up so it will be super easy to get us in the manor.”

Which was true. My daddy, the mayor of the town, wanted to get as close as he could to Adriens parents being as they were the richest in town, what with Adrien's dad being a world famous fashion designer with his own brand, Gabriel, and his mother being a model/actress in her younger days.

Lyla and I get out and start walking towards the manor's driveway where Adriens car is parked. I look at it as we walk by. I notice a gym bag in the backseat through the open window. I stop and hurry towards it. I look towards the house to make sure no one is looking from any of the windows before I reach through the window and grab the bag. 

“Duck down!” Lyla hisses, grabbing onto my hand to pull me down. 

“What?” I ask feeling annoyed, the bag had dropped back into the car when she grabbed my arm.

“Marinette and her dweeb friends just pulled up,” Lyla explains. We both peek out from behind the car to see Marinette run up to the rock fence and use the rocks to climb up it. Shaking my head I look over at Lyla, who has her phone out and is typing at it. She suddenly puts it to her ear. After a few seconds she gives me a smirk. 

“Hi, yes I just saw a suspicious looking person climbing over a fence at my neighbors, if you wouldn’t mind sending someone over here to check it out please?” She lowers her tone of voice as she talks. She gives the person she's on the phone with the address. “Okay, thank you!” She hangs the phone up. 

“Since that will obviously stop them from winning, let's get smoothies before going to the high school, ” She says. I nod my head. We both stand up and I reach through the window of the car again. I rummage through the bag and find a pair of boxers. I grab them and look up just in time to see a Miraculous Patrol car pull in front of the house, a blonde haired man inside of it. He looks really worried.

Marinette

“Wow!” Mylene says with wide eyes as we pull to a stop outside the Agreste Manor. She is right, the place is wow! The manor is just as amazing as Adrien is. It is a large three story with a cement fence with rocks in it surrounding the backyard and half of the house. “Uh, oh.” I look back over at Mylene and frown.

“What do you mean ‘uh, oh’?” I ask her.

“I think the car needs to be charged,” She explains. “It charges really fast, we just need to find a plug and then we will be good to go.”

“Um, a plug? Where will we find one of those?” I knew it, this was not going to work! We were going to lose.

“Calm down, girl. We will take care of this, you just go focus on getting Adrien’s boxers,” Alya says. I nod my head. Sounds goo-wait, me get Adriens boxers?!

“Why do I have to?” I ask, pouting. Kagami rolls her eyes.

“That is only part of the list because of your crush on Agreste, so you get to do it,” She says.

“Fine,” I say as I look back towards the manor. “Do you guys think he's in there?” There is a sleek silver car parked in the driveway.

“Probably not, it is almost 10 and he might be at the dance Chloe mentioned earlier,” Alya says. 

“Or he might be inside getting ready,” Mylene says.

“Yeah, no one who is popular shows up before 10,” Kagami adds to what Mylene said. I feel a little nervous as she says that.

“Thanks,” I mutter to her as I open the car door. Might as well get this over with. Taking a deep breath I start walking towards the manor, trying to figure out how I am going to get inside. Taking a closer look I realize that the rocks in the fence are sticking out far enough that I can use them to grab onto and climb over it. I hurry towards it and do just that. 

Once on the other side I take a moment to appreciate the backyard. There is a large pool and what looks to be a pool house next to it. Looking back at the manor I look for a way to get into it. I notice a window that is open. I quickly hurry towards it. When I climb in it I notice that the window leads into a hallway with a cat tree right next to the window, with a fat black cat sleeping on the highest shelf of it. It blinks its eyes open as I set my feet on the carpeted floor of the hallway. It’s eyes are a vibrant green. Not being able to help myself I reach forward to pet it. It purrs at my touch and rubs its head against my hand. I let out a quiet giggle.

“What’s your name cutie?” I whisper to it, looking at a tag it has on its collar. 

The tag has a number and the address of the manor on one side. I turn it around to see if its name is on the other. “Plagg, huh thats interesting.” I whisper to the kitty. It just continues to purr. “Well, Plagg, as much as I would love to continue to pet you, I am on a mission to find a pair of Adriens boxers. Think you could point me in the right direction?” As I ask that Plagg gets up and jumps down to the floor. He takes off quickly towards an open doorway at the end of the hallway. I follow him into what looks like a game room, what with there being a pool table and a large tv with video games next to it. I look to see where Plagg went.

“Do you think that’s the girl?” I hear Adriens voice, which sounds close. I quickly dive behind the pool table as someone walks into the room, quickly forgetting about looking for the cat.

“I don’t know, dude, it’s hard to tell. It was dark.” I peek out and see that it is Adrien's friend, Nino Lahiff. His back is to me and he looks distracted. I use the chance to get up and dart for the hallway. Not even halfway down it I notice Adrien. He is walking slowly and is looking down at something in his hands. 

I freeze and quickly look at the window I had come in through but it was too far for me to get to in time. Looking to my left I notice that the door next to me is open into a bathroom. I quickly walk into the bathroom. I am just stepping into the shower and closing the curtain as Adrien walks by. I hear Adrien and Nino talking but I can’t make out what they are saying.

“Hey, hurry up! The dance ends at midnight!” I hear Nino suddenly call out, just as the door to the bathroom I am in closes. I freeze as I hear Adrien start to hum. He suddenly reaches his hand past the curtains and grabs the shower handle, turning it on before he withdraws his hand. I bite my lip to stop from making any noise as water hits me. I move towards the opposite end of the shower head to avoid more water getting on me. I peek out from behind the curtain to see Adrien getting undressed. I start to blush as he does so. 

Wow, his back looks so nice! I almost gasp when he pushes his boxers down. Oh my god! I was looking at Adrien Agreste's ass! I start to feel a little light headed. In like a second I would be seeing Adrien Agrestes di- before I can even finish that thought I hear a loud noise. I watch Adrien grab a towel and wrap it around his waist before he leaves the bathroom. Taking a deep breath I quickly move as now is my chance to escape. Bending down I grab the boxers on the floor. Now was definitely my chance to escape. Moving out of the shower I hurry towards the window I had come in through and climb out it. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Bri and Felix

Felix

I try not to drive too fast but the call I had just gotten from the office had me worried. A lady had called and said someone had climbed over the fence and into the backyard of their neighbors. The address she had given was the address of my uncles and aunt's house. After what feels like hours I pull to a stop on the street right in front of the manor. I go to open the door but before I can there is a loud noise and my car rocks backwards. I let out loud gasps as the airbags were suddenly deployed. After taking a few seconds to catch my breath I look up to see that someone has rammed their car into the front of mine. With a frown I get out of my car, to scold whoever it was.

The car that had hit my patrol car is an ugly little green thing. Whoever this is sure had horrible taste in cars. I freeze when I look through the passenger window. There was no one in there! However on the passenger side seat there is a pair of shoes that look suspiciously like the Louis Vuittons I gave to Bridgette for her 18th birthday. I hear a noise and look up to see a girl with curly blue hair climbing down the fence of the manor. I put my hand on my taser as I make my way around the small green car. 

“Hey, freeze! I am with Miraculous Patrol!” I call out to the girl as I get closer. The girl freezes and looks at me with wide bluebell eyes. Wait a second, this girl looks familiar. “Marinette?” I say as I come to a stop in front of her. She nods her head. “What were you doing there?” I ask her, frowning as I cross my arms. She looks quilty.

“Uh...I can’t tell you!” She says. I shake my head.

“We got a call about someone suspicious and it sure looked suspicious to me when you climbed over that fence from the backyard, Marinette.”

“I am sorry! It’s just I am part of a scavenger hunt and I really needed to get something from your cousin's manor to help me win!” She looks like she is going to start crying. “Please, don’t arrest me!” I notice a pair of boxers in her hands. I sigh. While it made sense to bring her to the police station I won’t.

“How about you just give me those boxers so I can return them to Adrien but first I need to make a call to your parents.” I reach to grab my phone out of my back pocket but there is nothing there. Must have left it in the car. “Okay, follow me back to my patrol car. I got to grab my phone from in there,” I tell Marinette as I turn back towards my car. I freeze when I see it. The car that had hit it was gone! “Where's the tiny green car?” I say out loud as I move towards it. 

“What?” I hear Marinette ask.

“A tiny green car hit my car right as I pulled up!” I say to her as I reach my car. I look up and down the street but there is no sign of the thing. Dammit! I will have to worry about that later I guess, first I need to deal with the Marinette issue. Opening the door I reach in and grab my phone. I close the door and turn back to Marinette who looks really confused.   
  
“What is your house phone number?” I ask her. I enter the numbers as she says them. 

“Hello?” I freeze, that was Bridgette’s voice. “Um, hello? Is anyone there?” She sounds annoyed. I take a deep breath before I talk.

“Uh, hi Bri-I mean Miss. Cheng, this is Felix Agreste here, with Miraculous Patrol. Is your aunt or uncle, Marinette’s parents, home?” I ask her, feeling nervous as I do. I was having a conversation for the second time tonight with my ex fiance. This was crazy considering we haven’t talked in a year!

“Uh, no aunt Sabine is out and uncle Tom is...uh, busy. Is something wrong with Marinette?” She sounds worried. I look over at Marinette and she looks more relaxed than she has been since I caught her. Maybe she didn’t think Bridgette would be angry at her like her parents would be.

“Well, Bri-I mean Miss. Cheng I caught Marinette sneaking out of the backyard of Gabriel Agreste's home,” I explained to her. “While I won’t be taking her to the police I think this is something serious as she seems to have not only broken into the manor but also stole a pair of boxers.” 

“Oh shit,” Bridgette says, sounding not at all surprised. I raise my eyebrow at that. Bri had never been one to swear when we were together, at least I never heard her do so. “Do you mind if I talk to Mari real quick, Fel-I mean Mr. Agreste?” My heart flutters a little at her saying my name. I hold my phone out to Marinette.

“Your cousin wants to speak to you.” She grabs the phone from me and puts it up to her ear.

“Bri?” Marinette asks.

“What was that, Bri?” She asks.

“Okay, fine.” Marinette hands me the phone as she says that.

“She wants to talk to you again,” She tells me. 

“Uh, o-okay,” I stutter as I grab my phone. As I put my phone up to my ear I see the ugly green car that had hit mine pull up next to us.

“Get in, Mari!” A girl calls out. Before I can even react Marinette is racing towards the car door that the girl had opened and jumping in. I move to get into my car to follow them, hanging up my phone as I do so and shoving it into my back pocket. However before I open the door I notice that the decal that was on the side of the car is missing. What the heck? I grab my phone, deciding to text Bridgette and ask her just what the heck is going on. I hope her number hasn’t changed, I think as I type out my message.

  
**To: B. Cheng**  
9:45 PM _Uhh, do you happen to know what your cousin is up to? Any who owns that little green car she is in? Oh, by the way this is Felix Agreste._

Marinette

“So what exactly happened while I was in the manor?” I ask them, as Mylene drives as fast as she can towards the high school.

“Oh, uh, well we obviously found a plug...but while pushing it closer to the lamp post it was in we accidently pushed the car too hard and it rammed into Felix’s car. While you were talking to him we moved it, thanks for the distraction by the way, and got the car charged. We also grabbed his patrol car's decal,” Kagami says, holding up said decal. I laugh. 

“Oh, my god, we might actually win!” 

“Picture!” Alya says. Kagami holds out the decal as I hold up Adriens boxers. She holds her camera out and takes a picture of all four of us.

“Hey, isn’t that Chloe and the others?” Kagami says, looking out the drivers window. I look and see Chloe and the others walking out of a smoothie shop. They seem to notice us as well as they quickly hurry towards a car and get in it. 

“Go faster!” Kagami says as she and I look out the back window. Lyla’s mom's car was right behind us now.

“Hurry!” Alya says as Lyla tries to pass us just as we are about to reach the high school. Almost at the same time we pull into the parking lot and up to the high school. We all get out of the cars and run up to each other.

“It’s a tie!” I say. Chloe and Lyla roll their eyes.

“Cool it, let's compare everything first,” Lyla says. Once everything is laid out on the hood of Lylas mom's car I notice that the other group has gotten everything too, even Adrien’s boxers.

“So, in all fairness it is a tiebreaker,” Chloe says. “But because we are popular we should get the spot.”

“Um, no! We should share the spot!” Kagami says with a frown.

“Ha, share with you guys? Don’t think so. Tiebreaker, winner takes all.”

“You’re on,” I say to Chloe.

“First one who gets the king or queen’s crown at the dance, wins.”

“What?” Alya asks.

“Chloe, isn’t that Kim’s car over there?” Sabrina asks suddenly.

“That is his car,” I say as I glance over at it. Kim was always revving that thing all over town. “I thought you guys decided to skip the dance after you hooked up, Chloe.” I give a little smirk at her. Obviously someone had lied. Chloe looks at all of us before shaking her head and marching off towards the entrance of the highschool. Lyla, Aurore, and Sabrina follow her quickly. I look at my friends and we all giggle.

“So, are we really going into the dance?” Mylene asks us.

“You bet we are!” I say to her. “Now follow me!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls finally make it to the dance and Luka appears for a little bit

Bridgette

I am just helping my uncle clean up some of the mess he had made in the kitchen when the house phone rings.

“I will get it,” I tell him as I grab it. I quickly walk out of the kitchen with it and towards the steps to go to my room, just in case it is Marinette.

“Hello?” I ask as I answer it. It is quiet for a bit. “Um, hello? Is anyone there?” I am starting to feel annoyed. I hear the person on the other end breathing then.

“Uh, hi Bri-I mean Miss. Cheng, this is Felix Agreste here, with Miraculous Patrol. Is your aunt or uncle, Marinette’s parents, home?” I freeze. Oh my god, it was Felix!

“Uh, no aunt Sabine is out and uncle Tom is...uh, busy. Is something wrong with Marinette?” I ask, feeling a little worried then. Why was he calling to talk to Mari’s parents?

“Well, Bri-I mean Miss. Cheng I caught Marinette sneaking out of the backyard of Gabriel Agreste's home. While I won’t be taking her to the police I think this is something serious as she seems to have not only broken into the manor but also stole a pair of boxers.”

“Oh shit,” I say, biting my lip to stifle a laugh. That idiot got herself caught! “Do you mind if I talk to Mari real quick, Fel-I mean Mr. Agreste?” It’s quiet for a moment.

“Bri?” Marinette is saying.

“Okay, little cousin, you gotta give me $50 monthly for the next six months if I cover your butt and deal with Felix to make sure he doesn’t tell your parents,” I tell her, because this is definitely gonna cost something. “Also, the fact that you got caught? Lame.”

“What was that, Bri?” She asks me. That little shit.

“Listen, talking to Felix is really going to hurt me and lord knows it will probably hurt him too. So you pay up or I will just hand the phone over to your papa so that Felix can tell him all that happened.”

“Okay, fine.” She tells me. I assume she is going to hand the phone back over to Felix. I honestly don’t know what I am going to say. It is quiet for a moment and then there is shouting before suddenly the phone is hung up. I frown as I pull the phone away from my ear. What just happened? Before I can start to worry my phone dings in my pocket. I pull it out to see a notification about a text. I bite my lip when I see who it is from.

  
**From: Felix <3**  
9:45 PM _Uhh, do you happen to know what your cousin is up to? Also who owns that little green car she is in? Oh, by the way this is Felix Agreste._

  
**To: Felix <3**  
9:46 PM _Hi, Felix. Uh, no I don’t know whose car that is. Must be one of Mari’s friends. As for what my cousin is up to, it's sort of a long story._

I quickly replied to him. I sit down on the fold up bed that I sleep on as I wait for his reply. I did tell Marinette I would deal with Felix.

**From: Felix <3**  
9:46 PM _Well, Marinette did mention something about a scavenger hunt._

**From: Felix <3**  
9:47 PM _Why would a scavenger hunt involve breaking into my uncles manor and stealing my cousins boxers?_  
  
Before I can answer his text my phone starts ringing. He is calling me! I take a deep breath before answering.

“Hello?” I say.

“Uh, hi. Sorry I just figured this would be a lot easier for you to explain to me then over texting,” Felix answers, sounding a bit breathless as he does. I bite my lip. God, I love his voice.

“No, you just hate texting because you are secretly an old man,” I say teasingly. While we were together he rarely ever wanted to text, we always had to talk over the phone.

“Bri, it is just easier this way. And I am not an old man!” Felix says, sounding offended.

“Gosh, you are so easy to get riled up. It’s cute, darling,” I tell him without thinking. His loud inhale of breath is what clues me into how wrong it was for me to say that. “Shit! This is a bad idea! I am sorry!”

“Bridgette-” I hang up before he can say anything else. Dammit! I lay down as I feel tears start to well up. I shouldn’t have answered the phone. Talking to him just makes me think about how things used to be and I start saying things I shouldn’t and don't even have the right to say anymore.

  
Marinette

My friends follow me as we walk into the highschool. Loud music is spilling out from the gyms doorway down the hallway. A couple is walking into the gym's door as we get closer to it. I go to follow but before I can there is a loud cough.

“Where do you think you are going?” I look down and see a familiar girl who has black hair with purple bangs sitting at a table. “Where is your ticket?”

“Oh...um…” I don’t know what to say.

“No ticket? Sorry, I can’t let you in.” The girl quickly pushes her bangs back from her copper colored eyes. Oh, Juleka, she is in a grade above me! Wow, she has really grown in the year since I last saw her. 

“Juleka Couffaine?” I ask her. She frowns at me. And then she grins.

“Marinette!?” She stands up quickly and comes around the table to give me a hug. “Wow, I didn’t recognize you without your signature pigtails!” 

“Yeah, I decided to let my hair be free tonight,” I say with a small giggle as she steps back from me. “Why are you doing the ticket booth?” From what I remembered Juleka was to shy to do something like this.

“Oh, well, I am part of the student faculty and was volunteered to do it by the others,” She looks slightly sad as she says this. “Honestly though I rather be in there dancing with Rose. You remember Rose? Also, Luka’s band is playing tonight. I always love watching them.”

“Well you can still do that!” I tell her.

“What?”

“You can still dance with Rose and watch your brother play! Come on!” I say, grabbing her hand. Juleka’s eyes go wide but she grins and lets me pull her along. As we move towards the gym door I notice Nathaniel, Marc, and Max come pushing past a group of people that had formed while I was talking with Juleka.

“You know, I didn’t even volunteer myself to be in charge of the ticket booth,” Juleka says as we walk into the doors. I let her hand go as I come to stop near a large group of people who are dancing.

“That really sucks,” I tell her. “Also, thank you! I really needed to get into this dance in order to win a scavenger hunt.” Jeleka looks confused about the scavenger hunt but doesn’t seem to care too much to ask about it. Alya and Kagami appear next to us then, Mylene not far behind.

“I am going to go find Rose, good luck with your scavenger hunt, Mari!” Juleka says, giving us all a grin and a small wave before she disappears into the dancing group of people.

“Wow, this is really it. A highschool dance,” Alya says.

“They wouldn’t even let us dance with guys at middle school dances. Also, they served warm water only,” Mylene says looking at a dancing couple, a tall guy and short girl. Wait...the guy looks familiar. Oh my god. It was Adrien and another girl.

“Maybe they just met?” Mylene says.

“Yeah, maybe,” I say as I turn away from them. The music stops playing and I look towards the stage and see a tall man with a mustache standing at the mike, Luka a few steps behind him with a guitar in his hands. I smile at him even though he probably can’t see me.

“Hello, students. It’s me, your favorite gym teacher, Armand D’Argencourt. I am just here to remind you that the couple dance competition where each person will win $50 starts in 5 minutes. You all can dance and pretend like Ms. Bustier and I aren’t here as we judge you.” The music starts playing again as soon as he walks off the stage. Dance competition? That sounds fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated! :3


End file.
